


Walk Me Through Your River (To Calm Me Down to You)

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I just have a lot of feelings for this ship, Multi, Picnics, Romance, Sweet, like a lot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: A soft Saturday morning with Scott remembering how much he loves Jean and Logan, and how much they love him.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Walk Me Through Your River (To Calm Me Down to You)

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fic for this fandom before but oh my God i love this ship and im late to the "ITS CANON???" party but im here anyways lol  
> un beta'd but im still confident enough to post it
> 
> pls enjoy!! <3

In this day and age, it was so _easy_ to fall in love. When surrounded by such beautiful people, _beautiful because of their souls and their hearts_ , Scott really shouldn’t have been surprised. No, he was surprised that he was even given a chance. But of course they’d see right through him, of course they’d see the _damage,_ but of course they wouldn’t _care._ Of course they would help him anyways, and let him help them in return. 

He’d found something bright and gorgeous and hopeful in Jean and Logan. Something that made him feel young and loved. What really got him was the way they looked at him, like he had something he could offer them or didn’t have to prove anything to them. It was foreign. Unfamiliar. A dark, secret part of him wanted more. A part of him that couldn’t trust anyone or anything wanted to trust _them._

It was the way Jean smiled at him. The honesty in that one smile, not pitying or fake. No, instead it was genuine and kind and made his heart skip a beat because he felt like a real person. She made him feel as if he was more than his trauma, like he could move past it. Whenever she gave him that smile, for a moment he could exist as someone who was _more._

It was the confident way Logan spoke to him. The tone of his voice made it like he was an equal, despite the words used. He always found himself blanking out whenever Logan brought a challenge, but he never minded because it served as a distraction, it served to make him want to improve for the future and not stay stuck in the past. 

So, when you add all these factors up, it was almost inevitable that Scott would fall in love with these two. Each a powerhouse in their own right, but he was too _._ The three of them were equals with a future, even with their less than ideal pasts. They were equals who would always help each other, and push each other to each be their best. Scott Summers felt safe and confident whenever Jean or Logan were near, and he wanted to feel like that forever. 

But wrapped up in bed, with arms of his lovers tight around him, he felt solid and safe. This was the closest he’d get to forever, and it was perfect. Fulfilling. 

The early morning sun shone through the blinds, casting a heavenly glow across the loves of his life, and he almost refused to start his early routine because of it. There was no rest for the weary, though, so Scott gently untangled himself from heavy and warm limbs. He knew there was no way to get out of the bed without waking them up, what with Jean being so tightly connected with Logan and himself, and Logan being a light sleeper in general.

  
  


Scott was nothing if not a man of routine, so despite the tempting invitation of a slow and drowsy morning he found himself taking a quick shower, putting on his uniform, eating a protein bar super fast, and getting started in the danger room all by 6 am. No one else was really up yet, but that was just a typical morning at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Ever since he’d moved into this place, Scott had found himself waking up unnecessarily early and working through Danger Room simulations an unnecessary amount of times. This had been the routine for so many years, and he knew that after no more than a couple hours of obsessively fighting a machine Jean or Logan would come and force him to stop. Once upon a time he had found that extremely frustrating, but these days it was a comfort knowing that they were looking out for him. Just as he was for them, just as they always would for each other. 

He ran a few different ones that morning, and everything was going well enough up until he realized he’d been at this for way longer than usual. With a frown, Cyclops shut down the simulation,then promptly checked his watch and realized he’d been at it for almost four hours. Time really flies, but he was more concerned with the fact that he hadn’t been retrieved by one of his partners. 

A deeply hidden, very hurt part of himself wondered if they’d given up on him. It wondered if they were sick of taking care of him, even though he logically knew that he was just being paranoid it was still hard to shut down that part of his brain. He immediately headed back up to their bedroom, intending to check up on Jean and Logan and then claim he just wanted to use their personal bathroom for a shower if they were fine and just… maybe running behind. 

He barely waved at the kids he passed by, following a completely single minded path. _Get to Jean and Logan, make they’re okay._

When he finally made it to the room, he hesitated for a moment before opening the door, still worried that he was just overreacting or paranoid. The door swung open and they weren’t there. Worry bubbled up in Scott, and he was genuinely fearful of what may have happened to them. Especially since the bathroom door was open and the light was off, meaning he was no doubt alone in this room. 

“Logan?” he called out, “Jean?” 

He began snooping around the room, the bed was made suspiciously well and everything was cleaned up nicely. They clearly hadn’t been stolen out the bed while he was in the Danger Room, which was some form of relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slip of paper sitting on the nightstand. It was folded in half, and the front of it said his name in Jean’s beautiful scrawl, a heart next to it. 

He felt her comfort and love bleeding through that one word, that one little symbol, and almost instantly he was much calmer. The note instructed him to take a shower, put on the clothes laid out for him on the bathroom counter, and meet them deep in the woods behind the Institute. It was signed by each of them, the familiarity of their signatures was heart warming. He fondly smiled at the note. None of this was new, Jean had been helping him pick out clothes basically since they first met, due to the fact he couldn’t see any color other than red, and Logan definitely loved to be vague. 

Scott dutifully followed the instructions on the note, then grabbed his cell phone and headed down stairs. He knew exactly where his partners wanted him to go, it was the same meeting spot they always had when it came to the woods. He loved that spot, it was so serene, so beautiful. The three of them often sat there in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence and allowing their minds to wander away from that of hardship and trauma and towards love and healing. 

It took only moments to get there, the late morning sun casting a heavenly glow on the area. Jean and Logan were sat on a picnic blanket, a spread of simple breakfast foods between them. 

“Scott!” Jean said when she saw him, standing up and greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him down on the blanket with a bright and lovely smile, and Scott felt more full and loved with that one smile than anything else.

“Hey, Slim,” Logan murmured, then kissed his temple while squeezing his hand tightly. That was the other thing that brought Scott feelings of warmth and unconditional love. 

“Good morning to you guys too,” Scott said softly, a warmth and happiness in his voice that only seemed to come out in these simple moments. He gave each of them a solid kiss on the lips, then gestured to the picnic laid out before them.

“What’s the occasion? I didn’t forget an anniversary, did I?” he asked, only half-jokingly. 

“Nope,” Jean replied.

“It’s a ‘just because’ kind of deal,” Logan told him.

“Just because,” Scott repeated gently, almost stunned. 

It was these little things, these soft moments that built memories of trust and love. These were the things Scott clung to in times of doubt and worry. He loved these two more than anything else in this world. He’d do anything for them, and as they sat there in a soft, peaceful moment, he knew that they’d do anything for him, too. Scott Summers loved Logan Howlett and Jean Grey, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: @optimisticfruitcup


End file.
